Forgotten
by wink-wonk-yo
Summary: After Max moves away from Chloe, it's like her parents completely forget about her and they kick her out. So, Max is on her own. (this is a shitty story.)
1. chapter 1

**Here's a list of music I was listening to as I wrote this, if you're** wondering

 **Tiptoe • Imagine** **Dragons**

 **Hopeless Opus • Imagine** **Dragons**

 **Horrible Kids • Set it Off**

 **I Will Wait • Mumford Son**

Max sat on a log in the middle of the forest, taking a break from running for about 5 miles to reach where she was heading. The lighthouse. It never needed to be explained what it was, it was just _the lighthouse._ Finally, Max stood up and stretched, walking calmly in the direction she had been heading in for the past few hours. After maybe 30 minutes, she finally reached the goddamn lighthouse. She grinned and opened the door that never seemed to be locked. She sat on the bottom step of the metal staircase that led to the top.

Max pulled out her wallet from the bag she carried around with her at all times, and checked to see how much money she had, which was about 200 dollars, taken from people and found on the streets. Max grinned at the photo that was also in her wallet.

It was a picture of her best friend in the whole world, Chloe Price. The friend that she had to leave, only for her parents to forget completely about her and kick Max out of the house in a blind panic. Max sighed at that memory and continued to stare at the picture of her blonde, long haired friend who was giving a peace sign in the picture.

Max stuffed the wallet back into her bag and stood back up. She actually managed to sign up for Blackwell Academy during the 5 years she was gone. She paid for the scholarship using money from jobs and stealing from people. So, thank God she at least had a place to stay at, but now she had to go to school. Max groaned and began making her way to the actual town part of Arcadia Bay, passing by trees and flowers that she really wanted to take pictures of, but she didn't want to waste the film.

When she finally reached Blackwell, she went in and found the office so they knew she was in fact there. She got her schedule and went to the girl's dorm building and walked through the halls to find her dorm room. Once she finally found it, she immediately closed the door behind her and crashed onto the bed that had been provided for all the dorm rooms.

Max laid there for a moment before sitting back up. She took everything out of her bag and started putting stuff away. Clothes just kinda stuffed into the closet, laptop put on a desk that was set up in front of a window, and she taped photos that she had carefully stuffed into a small pocket onto a wall. She sat back down on her bed and couldn't help but feel proud, even though it didn't take much effort.

Soon enough, Max finally realized how tired she was and passed out, clothes and muddy, possibly ruined shoes still on.

 **so, sorry if this is kinda shitty. im tired and dont know how school works because i block that out of my mind**

 **im also making maxi-pad a mental mess in this**


	2. Chapter 2

**songs i listened to while making this, if youre wondering for some reason** **Rice Balls • Pink Guy** **Pink Life • Pink Guy** **The Fall • Imagine Dragons** **We Fall Again • Pink Guy**

Max woke up to the sound of knocking at her door. She groaned and stood up, making her way to the door as her gray jacket hung off of her shoulders. She opened the door, and there stood a girl with dirty blonde hair, tied up in a bun, and red circles under her eyes as if she had been crying, yet she had a kind smile on her face.

"Hello, I'm just going around and asking people if they want to be part of my confession um... club?"

"Oh um, no I'm good..." Max trailed off as an invitation for her to say her name.

"Oh! my name's Kate!" The girl, who Max now knew as Kate replied. Max smiled.

"Well nice to meet you, Kate. I'm Max. And I'm sorry, but I don't really wanna join."

"No, it's fine! Have a good day, Max!" Kate smiled again and left. Max sighed and closed the door.

Max stretched and grabbed some clothes and a towel from a stack of towels on the desk, and went to take a shower. She reached the showers and looked in the mirror, only to see a link painted in red lipstick on the mirror. Max frowned and wiped it away with her sleeve.

Max took off her clothes and put them somewhere where people wouldn't steal them, and at that moment, someone walked in. Max sighed and held up her hand, and time reversed. This was a 'power' that she knew that she had for a while, but no big deal.

Time returned to its normal state, and Max stepped into one of the showers and turned it on. As she washed her hair and her body, she thought about maybe coming in contact with Chloe, to see if she still lived in Arcadia. But she immediately tossed that idea away.

After Max finished showering and changing, she headed to the Two Whales diner, where she hoped Joyce wasn't working today. She sat in a booth and quietly picked at the skin around her fingernails and tried to stay as quiet as she could, as the diner was completely silent, and there were only about two people there.

Max only looked up when there was someone standing beside her. It was a chick with a beanie covering blue hair that stuck out a bit, and a familiar looking face.

"Hey, sorry, but you're in my..." the person slowly trailed off, and as they spoke, the name clicked into her mind.

 _Chloe Fucking Price_ Max blushed furiously and stared Chloe in the eyes as anger and sadness and recognition flashed through Chloe's eyes.

"Maxine Caulfield." Chloe spoke quietly, a cold edge to her voice. Max twisted her own fingers painfully as she tried to come up with a response.

"Y-yup, that's me, g-good old Max Caulfield..." Max responded quietly. In her peripheral vision, she saw Chloe sit down.

"So, why are you back in Arcadia Bay?" Chloe asked, the coldness still attached to her demeanor.

"I totally ran away from my parents." Max said playfully, with more than a hint of seriousness to her voice. "Look, can we get over with the yelling so I can explain?"

"Hell yes. First, fuck you for leaving, second, I'm hella glad to see you, third, what the fuck?" Max could feel Chloe's eyes burning into her skull as she spoke.

"First, I'm sorry, it wasn't my choice, you know how badly I wanted to stay, Che. Second, I'm hella glad to see you too. Third, I came back to study photography in Blackwell and I did kinda run away from home." Max answered, not stopping to take a breath. Chloe raised a thin eyebrow.

"Ran away, huh? Man, you're more of a fuckin' rebel than I thought." Chloe hummed. Max laughed quietly.

"...I'm really sorry for leaving Chloe. And not contacting you. I wanna tell you why I didn't but it's too fucking early for this garbo." Max told her as she rubbed her face with one of her hands.

"Woah, way more cussy than I thought Max Caulfield could ever get." Chloe whistled.

"It was only one cuss word?" Max questioned, eyebrows furrowed together. Chloe laughed.

"Eh, cool it hippie. You wanna catch up at my house so I can continue yelling at you?" Chloe questioned. Max grinned and shrugged. Chloe took that as a yes and got up to head to her truck, Max following just a few feet behind her.

 **another shitty chapter** **actually all of these are gonna be shitty** **sorry lmao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Music I listened to as I wrote this, if youre for some reason** wondering

 **Dumplings • Pink** Guy

 **Wires • The Neighbourhood (one of my favorite songs)**

 **Yesterday • Imagine** Dragons

 **Help • Pink** Guy

 **Got Well Soon •** Breton

Max picked at scabs on her arms as she sat on Chloe's bed. Max could tell that just by how Chloe dressed and how her room was decorated, she could tell she had changed, a lot. But changed in a good way, she supposed. Chloe sat next to Max and leaned against the wall next to her bed.

"So, Maxaroni? My first question is, do you know anyone named Rachel Amber?" Chloe asked. That name made Max tense up a little, and made Chloe's tone become more serious.

"Uh, yeah. We were friends for a short while." Max responded. _'Friends, how classic. If you can count amazing, restless nights with her as 'friends''_ Chloe didn't notice how Max was having a small argument with herself and nodded.

"Do you have any idea where she went off to?"

"Huh? She told me she was going back to Arcadia?" Max stared at Chloe, genuinely confused, only to see Chloe just as confused.

"Nope. Haven't seen her anywhere around." Chloe responded. Max nodded. "Well, if you don't know where she is, then we'll move on."

"Hold on, what was your relationship with her?" At that question, Chloe became more tense but she grinned.

"Oh man, Max. She was my angel. While you were in Seattle she became my best friend, because I didn't know you were ever gonna come back. But then one day, she just kinda, left." Chloe rubbed her arm anxiously, looking kinda pained. "We did have plans to go live our lives together. Move to LA or something, y'know? But she just left."

Max reached over and hugged Chloe. "Heh, sounds like she loved you a lil' more than she loved me." Max said, trying to lighten the move. Chloe just shrugged and hugged Max back.

"Alright, get off, this is too mushy. I got another question." Max backed up and waited for the question. "So, why'd you run away?"

"Uh, I didn't really run away, actually. More like kicked out." Max saw Chloe's questioning and worried look and looked away. "I woke up one day, ready for school and headed downstairs for breakfast, where my mom and dad just started freaking out, asking who I was and yelling at me to get out, saying they would call the cops. So I ran."

"Holy shit. Why'd they do that?" Chloe asked. Max just shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe they both lost their minds. But it was like they had no memories whatsoever of me. It was hella freaky. Then I checked my phone and my mom and dad's contacts were gone, and everything to hint at them being my parents was gone." Max sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Woah. How long was this after you moved?"

"Like a day or two."

"Holy shit! Did you just live on the streets for 5 years?" Chloe asked that as a joke but was shocked when Max nodded. "Oh..." Chloe shook away her shock after a second. "So, how've you been, after all that?"

"Good, now that I've seen you again." Max said, meaning to sound cheesy as hell. "But a highlight of my 5 year long adventure was meeting Rachel. Like holy shit, that chick's insane in a good way." Chloe grinned and wrapped an arm around Max's shoulders.

"Glad we feel the same way about the bae."

"Did you just say bae?" Chloe grinned and nodded. Max pointed to the door. "I'm sorry but it's time for you to leave." Chloe frowned.

"But this is my room."

"Oh yeah." Max said, her mouth forming an 'O' shape. Chloe lost her shit at that, and fell off the bed laughing. "'S not funny!" Max pouted.

 _'Man, I'm weirdly glad that I'm back to this shithole_

 **mkay there we go folks**

 **(also im so shook at the fact that ive already gotten a good review and a favorite on this)**


	4. Chapter 4

**songs i listened to as i wrote this, if you were wondering for some reaso** n

 **I'll Make It Up To You • Imagine** **Dragons**

 **Start Over • Imagine** **Dragons**

 **Second Chances • Imagine** **Dragons**

 **Little Lion Man • Mumford** **Sons**

 **Flex Like David Icke • Pink Guy**

Max waved goodbye to Chloe as she walked out of her house, as she had to get back to the dorms before curfew. The time they spent together was actually pretty nice. It was mostly Chloe dancing to music she liked and Max shyly joining along.

Max finally reached the dorms 20 minutes later and went to her room. She walked in and sighed, collapsing onto the bed. As she lay there, she couldn't help but think about the infamous Rachel Amber. The girl that she had recently found out went fucking missing.

Max sat up and decided to do some research. She grabbed her laptop from her desk and opened Facebook. She searched for Rachel's account and eventually found it. She scrolled through and saw pictures of her with Chloe, a dude with ratty blonde hair and a mustache, and some other people Max didn't know.

Max searched for a while until she found a picture of Rachel with the dude with ratty blonde hair, and Rachel was planting a loving kiss on his cheek. ' _She probably ran away with him, instead of Chloe._ ' Max thought, then her face became bitter. ' _Or me._ ' Then she threw away that thought, cause Rachel wasn't here anymore.

Even though Max didn't really know Rachel other than pillow talk after really, really late nights, she was obsessed with the girl. Max decided to stop thinking about Rachel and closed her laptop. She stood up and put on pajamas that she had to dig out of her closet.

Max sat down on her bed and slung an arm around her eyes. She stayed like that until there was a loud knock at her door. She groaned and got up and opened the door, and there stood the girl, Kate again.

"Hey um, I know it's probably none of my business but I just wanted to see if you were okay because you weren't in Mr. Jefferson's class today..." It took a moment for Max to realize what she said because she spoke so fast.

"Oh yeah, um, I was just catching up with a friend."

"Oh, okay. Well, sorry." Kate muttered and then started to leave.

"Woah, hold on, you wanna come in? Cause it's cool to talk to people sometimes." Max asked, smiling at her. She saw a flash of happiness and relief in Kate's eyes before she hid it. Max stepped aside so Kate could walk in.

"'S kinda empty in here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I didn't bring much stuff from home." Max shrugged as she closed the door.

"Oh, so what do we talk about?" Kate asked as she sat in the chair by Max's desk.

"I dunno. Um, what do you know about the people in this school?"

"Oh, all I know is that you should stay away from Victoria. That isn't too friendly for me to say, but she also isn't the nicest person around here." Kate said shyly.

"Huh. Oh, I hate to ask if this is a sensitive subject, but do you know anything about Rachel Amber?"

"Rachel? Oh! Yeah, she was really nice, and she wasn't a bully like most people are here."

"Oh, sweet. Oh hey, I'm sorry for dragging you in here. You can leave if you wanna get back before curfew." At that mention, Kate's eyes widened in panic.

"Oh crap! Have a good night, Max!" Kate exclaimed as she left Max's room. Max chuckled and waved goodbye before laying back in her bed.

Soon enough, Max fell asleep, while thinking of Rachel, Chloe, and Kate, because holy shit, they're all really fucking cool.

 **I kinda gave up on this chapter, haha**

 **sorry guys**

 **but give me credit i have a hangover**


	5. Chapter 5

**songs i listened to as i wrote this, if youre wondering for some** reason

 **idfc •** Blackbear

 **Dancing In The Dark • Imagine** Dragons

 **I Don't Know Why • Imagine Dragons (my favorite fucking song)**

 **Why Worry • Set It Off**

 **Fried Noodles • Pink Guy**

Max woke up to a persistent buzzing coming from her phone that was laying on the floor, just beside her bed. She groaned and picked it up, only to see that it was an alarm, not a phone call. She groaned again, remembering that she had to go to class. She rolled out of bed, said 'fuck it' to taking a shower, and put on some hopefully clean clothes.

She walked out of her room and made her way out of the girl's dorms. She walked around the halls of the school for a while before finding her actual class. She chose a seat in the back of the class and zoned out for the entire time, mostly wondering what Chloe was doing instead. She zoned out for all of her classes except for photography.

Like she did in all of her classes, she chose a seat in the back that luckily hadn't been taken yet. Mr. Jefferson walked in and said hello to the class, and then began droning on. Max's eyes scanned across the people in class. A girl who had a very short haircut and was staring dreamily at Mr. Jefferson, Kate, and two girls that were sitting around the girl with the short haircut, who were quietly chatting to each other and staring at Max.

"Oh! It seems we have a new person here!" Mr. Jefferson exclaimed, staring at Max and getting everyone's attention onto her.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Max." Max muttered and gave a half-hearted wave.

"Ah, so you're Max Caulfield. Seems like you weren't here yesterday. Why would that be?"

"Oh, um, I had family issues. Had to miss out." Max explained. Mr. Jefferson nodded and smiled.

"Well, sorry to hear that, Maxine."

"Uh, it's Max, never Maxine..." Max said quietly. Mr. Jefferson just nodded once again. Max looked to her side to see Victoria giving a small, but very noticeable glare. Max just shrunk in her chair uncomfortably.

Finally, classes were over after an hour or two longer of boring torture and Max could finally go and meet up with Chloe. Max took out her phone and sent a text to her.

 **Super Max: chlobe get ur ass over to two whales**

 **capt'n chlobe: u got it fam**

 **Super Max: :3**

 **capt'n chlobe: STOP NO EMOJIS GO BACK**

Max rolled her eyes at the reaction and made her way to Two Whales. As she made her way there, she couldn't help but think about why she was only focused on Chloe today.

' _Meh, I probably just missed her a lot. Whatever._ '

Woo boy, was she hella wrong.

 **also didnt do too good on this chapter but at least i got it up, right?**


	6. Chapter 6

**songs i listened to as i wrote this if you were wondering for some** **reason**

 **Dream • Imagine Dragons**

 **I Have a Gun • Pink** **Guy**

 **Wires • The Neighbourhood**

 **Yesterday • Imagine Dragons**

 **I'll Make It Up To You • Imagine** **Dragons**

 **Swan Song • Set it Off**

When Max walked into Two Whales, she immediately saw Chloe laying in a booth, her beanie in her hand and letting her blue hair stick out like a sore thumb. Not like that was a bad thing, though. Max smiled and sat at the booth across from Chloe.

"Hey there, Captain Chloe." Max hummed. Chloe grinned at Max, her eyes twinkling mischeviously. Max couldn't say that was a bad thing, as that mischievous glint had always stuck with her.

"Well hello, trusty first mate." Chloe chuckled as she sat up. Max looked up as Joyce walked over with a notepad.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Maxine Caulfield." Joyce said, hands on her hips.

"Hey, Joyce." Joyce smiled at both of the girls.

"So, what will you girls be having?" Chloe ordered a burger and shakes for both of them, before Max could respond. Joyce nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

Max looked back to Chloe, where the punkish girl quickly looked away, blushing. Max didn't know why until she realized Chloe always had that reaction when someone caught her staring at them, even if it was someone she hated. Max grinned and stuck an ironic pose.

"See something you like?" Max asked smugly. Chloe just grinned back and kicked her leg. Max frowned and grabbed her leg. "Ow. Jerk."

"Oh shush." Chloe chuckled. Max kicked her leg back after a second. "I'm going to pour your shake all over your burger whenever it's over here." Chloe retaliated. Max just stuck her tongue out at her. Chloe grinned and went back to laying in the booth.

Max took her camera out of her bag and took a picture of her. She gently shook the picture as it developed, careful to not ruin it. Chloe looked over, an eyebrow raised and watched as Max looked over the developing picture.

 _'Cute.'_ Chloe thought. Then she frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. _'Wait, What? Okay, yeah Max is cute but only in a friendly way.'_ Chloe reassured herself in her head. Thank God Joyce brought over the burgers at that moment, so Chloe wouldn't have to overly obsess over that thought.

As Chloe bit into her own burger, she watched Max tear her's apart. They both quickly finished and they staid quiet. It wasn't really an awkward silence, though. Max cleared her throat quietly.

"Wanna see some of the photos I've taken?"

"Hella." Max took that as a yes and pulled out some photos that she had. Chloe looked over them in awe. One of them was a sunset, a silhouette of a girl standing in front of it, her hair blowing in the wind. She looked along the photos and then found the one that Max had just taken of her.

The picture was Chloe laying in the booth, one arm resting on the table, the other holding her beanie as light filtered in through the windows. Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"Holy shit, Max. These are hella awesome." Chloe hummed, then she looked up, grinning at Max. "I'm hella proud of you, Super-Max."

Max blushed and muttered a quiet thank you to Chloe as she handed Max her photos. Max put them back away and Chloe stood up and put a 10 dollar bill on the table.

"Let's go cause trouble in Arcadia, trusty first mate." Chloe held out a hand for Max to help her get up, even though she could get up on her own. Max took her hand and stood up.

"Lead the way, Captain."

 **woop woop**

 **i tried a little on this chapter lmao**


	7. Chapter 7

**songs i listened to as i wrote this, if you were wondering for some reason**

 **Stfu • Pink Guy**

 **Thunder • Imagine Dragons**

 **It's Over When It's Over**

 **Dumplings • Pink Guy**

 **Rice Balls • Pink Guy**

Max stared out the window of Chloe's beat up truck as she sat in the passenger seat. She looked over at Chloe, who was tapping her foot to what she assumed was a song playing in her head. Chloe yawned and used her knee to drive for a second

"You good, Chlo?"

"Yeah, just sleepy. But I'm cool, Max." Chloe responded, keeping her eyes on the road. Max nodded and suddenly realized something.

"Hey Chloe, I just remembered I have hella homework."

"Really? But we haven't got to break in and steal things yet!" Chloe joked.

"Yeah, I know." Max pouted. "But hey, maybe you can help me with my homework."

"Honestly, being in jail would be better than that." Max laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. But seriously, I gotta get back to Blackwell." Chloe groaned and made a turn to get to Blackwell.

"You owe me, Caulfield." Max rolled her eyes at that.

A few minutes later, they were back at Blackwell. Chloe said goodbye and Max frowned.

"What do you mean? You're goin' with me." Max grinned at her and hopped out of the truck. Chloe rolled her eyes and got out with her. Max lead her to her room and then pushed her in.

"Oo, handsy I see~"

"Shut up, Chloe." Max tried to sound mad, but the smile on her face sold her out. Chloe sat on Max's desk, even though the chair was right next to her. Max sat on her bed and laid back, so she didn't notice Chloe opening her laptop and seeing Rachel's Facebook account displayed on the screen.

Max finally realized the silence becoming more and more uncomfortable, so she sat up to look at her. "Chlobe gimme my laptop back." Max said, reaching out with grabby hands for a second. Her arms went back to her sides as she saw Chloe's cold face.

"Stalkin' Rachel, huh?" Chloe asked. Then Max remembered that she left Rachel's account on the screen and her eyes went a little wide. "So, what was your relationship with her?" Chloe asked coldy, but still holding genuine curiosity as she put the laptop back beside her.

"Um..."

"Max. Tell me." Chloe demanded, staring her in the eyes.

"It's kinda complicated, I guess... Um, I'm not sure if it was a relationship or just a friendship." Chloe scowled.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, I know how kissing her feels like, but I never really got to know her." Max muttered, looking down. She could feel Chloe's glare. She felt weight add to the bed next to her.

"I guess that's good for you, cause knowing her made the pain worse when she left." Max looked up at Chloe and then pulled her into a hug. "When did you know her?"

"I'm not sure if it was before or after she left, but I know more than a year had passed since I left Seattle when I met her." Chloe nodded. Max just continued hugging the taller girl. "Sorry I didn't tell you, Chlo."

"It's fine, Mad Max." She said, patting Max's head. "I'm done with this mushy shit. Let's just like, watch Netflix or something." Max nodded and grabbed the laptop, minimizing the tab with Rachel's account, and opening Netflix. Max clicked on a random episode of Futurama and let it play.

A few episodes later, Max found herself with her head resting on Chloe's shoulder, with Chloe's arm wrapped around her own shoulders. Chloe had fallen asleep already and was snoring softly. Max turned off the laptop and stretched across Chloe to put it back on the desk. Chloe grunted and wrapped her arms around Max.

Max squeaked as she was pulled into a surprisingly strong embrace. She giggled and tried to squirm away. She looked up at Chloe and saw that Chloe was still sound asleep. Max sighed and decided that she wouldn't wake her up. She also was seriously considering rewinding so she wouldn't be in this position, but she chose not to.

Max got kind of comfy and slowly fell asleep. She also thought of how she would explain this in the morning so Chloe wouldn't tease her, even though she pulled her into this position

 **okay i did it. sorry if this was kinda late, but my friend was distracting** **me**


	8. Chapter 8

**songs i listened to as i wrote this if you were** **wondering**.

 **I Don't Know Why - Imagin** **e Dragons**.

 **Kids Will Be Skeletons -** Mogwai.

 **Why Worry - Set It Off**.

 **I'd Rather Drown - Set It** **Off**.

 **Walking The Wire** \- **Imagine Dragons**.

 **The Bird and The Worm - The** **Used**.

Chloe woke up with a weight on her chest. Not like an emotional weight, but an actual one. She looked down to see Max's head buried in her chest and her own arm wrapped around Max. Chloe realized she was in Max's dorm, which was a no-no, as she was expelled from Blackwell.

Chloe patted Max's face until she slowly woke up. "Good mornin' Max. Get your hipster but up." Max gently slapped Chloe's face and sat up. She pat down her bed head and pushed Chloe's legs off of the bed.

"I gotta change."

"Yeah? Nothing's stopping you."

"Nothing's stopping me from slapping the smug look off of your face either." Then Chloe had the idea to look away while Max changed. "Want me to help you camouflage your way out of here?"

"Nah, I'm a sneaky ninja. I'll make it out by myself. Go to class you dumb hipster." Chloe said as she stood up and stretched. Max smirked.

"Alright, don't call me when you get in trouble, dork." And so Max was out of the room. Chloe sighed and checked her phone.Nothing of interest to be found.

Chloe stuck her head out of Max's door to make sure there was no one that might've recognized her, and when she saw the coast was clear, she made her way out. She looked down to try to hide her face the entire time, and because of that, she ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going, dumbass!" A sharp, female voice rang out. Chloe looked up angrily.

"Fuck you too, fucko!" Chloe immediately recognized her mistake, as the girl in front of her was Victoria Chase, queen bee and major pussy.

"Chloe Price, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Just stealing stuff, y'know, your purse made out of pure fucking jewelry will sell for a lot. Okay, bye, Chase!" Chloe grinned as she ran out of the building and towards her truck. She jumped into the beat up vehicle and listened to the hum of the engine.

Chloe drove to where the railroads started and parked her truck somewhere where no dumb fuck would try to take it. Chloe began walking the rails to make her way to her home away from hell. She found the entrance of the junkyard after a few minutes and walked in.

She found her old hideout and sat on a trashed couch. She felt her phone buzz and she took it out to check the notification.

 **nathan prescock: hey dumbass. we have to talk buisness.**

 **chloe prick: aight. girls bathroom at blackwell.**

 **nathan prescock: u fucking kidding** **me.**

Chloe grinned and put her phone away. Too bad, she thought today might have been a chill day. Eh, whatever.

A few hours later, Chloe was walking through the halls of Blackwell to get to the girl's bathroom. She barged through the door and saw Nathan standing at a sink, mumbling to himself. She started to check the stalls quickly.

"Hope you checked the perimeter, as my step-prick would say." Just Chloe saying that started pure hell.

After what seemed like just a few seconds, there was a gun pointed to her stomach. As she pushed Nathan away in panic, a bullet pierced through her stomach. Chloe clutched her stomach and fell to the ground, but then, everything seemed to rewind.

Chloe was back with the gun pointing to her stomach. Before she could push Nathan away, the fire alarm went off. Chloe took that chance to run away as Nathan growled in frustration. As Chloe blended in with the other students making her way out of the building, she sent a quick text to Max.

 **priceless: having a hell of a day super** **max**

 **first mate: Yeah same. wanna talk about it or smth?**

 **priceless: why not. i'll pick you up at some point.**

Chloe shoved her phone into her pocket and hopped into her truck. She sat there for a moment, head on the steering wheel.

' _Everything is gonna be fucking hunky dory, Chloe._ '

 **im** **trash.** **but i also wanted to make this chapter cause school starts tomorrow and its not gonna be like 3 chapters a day**


End file.
